The Way of Life
by Amber Eyes1901
Summary: Anna comes from a family of vampires that do not drink human blood but she has chose to go against that tradition. everything is going fine for her until a man from her past returns to complete the revenge he has started for his fathers murder.
1. Chapter 1

I felt my canines lengthening and becoming sharp as I was sneaking down the alley way towards my unsuspecting victim. It was a cool, dark night on the night of the full moon. It was high up in the sky, but there were so few stars and the shadows around me were so useful to hide in when the young girl in front of me turned. I heard and felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I whipped it out and pressed the hang-up button, I couldn't have any interruptions from my annoying younger brother again. Up ahead of me I saw my prey turn the corner, and just as I stepped around the wall of an old, rundown, brick warehouse my brother stepped in front of me. "Annabelle!! Why didn't you answer your phone when I rang?" he said in his annoyingly whiney voice. I had begged my mother for a puppy and instead I got a little brother. "What do you want Vlad?" I said in a hopefully harsh voice.

"Mother called, she said she wants to see you" He answered oblivious to my cold tone of voice.

"Well can't you see that I am busy?!?" this time changing my voice to a hiss while pointing at a now empty street.

"She says it's urgent! You were going to kill that girl? I know you were, just look at your fangs." He whined.

I clapped and in a sarcastic voice I said "Very good, Vladimir, you really are growing up to be a very smart boy" once again returning to my sour, cold scowl I said "Now leave me alone. That girl has already gone so now I will have to find another person thanks to you."

"what happened to you, Anna, you used to fully understand our way of life and you used to be horrified by the thought of drinking human blood and now you have turned into a bloodthirsty monster" My little brother said as his face fell and he turned on his heel and walked to his car. "Mum said to meet her at the playground near the house at about five-ish but I will tell her you can't go into the sun and it probably isn't a good idea to let you anywhere near the people of our suburb. I'll let you know where and when to meet her" How could I ever have thought him adorable. I guess as a child I was more susceptible to my family's ways which also included finding my little brother cute.

_I guess I have changed quite a bit _I thought as I walked down the silent footpath of the backstreets. _But you can't blame me. This is the way we vampires were made; it's in our nature to feed on the blood of humans. Why else would we have been given fangs? Anyway it isn't any of my brother or mother or anyone's business how I choose to live my immortal life. I don't mind not being able to go into the sun or to go into churches or touch crosses. Its no big deal why do they have to care, they never cared when I was little as long as I followed their rules and way of life! Well I have news for them I am not going to be a sheep anymore; I am a wolf, a predator. Meant to be feared not treated like any other stupid human! _

Then I caught the smell of a human in the next street. I silently stalked my way around the corner and saw a young man standing at a payphone. I could smell his delicious scent and hear the pulse of his blood pumping through his veins. I felt the tingle in my teeth as they lengthened into fangs and knew that my eyes would be changing into a shiny, red colour. I silently walked almost floated up to the coloured glass and couldn't help but overhear his conversation. "I told you, honey, I would be home by tomorrow but I just got a bit lost so I will probably stay in a motel somewhere until the morning then see if I can find a tourist information centre so that I can get some directions." I heard a female voice on the other end say OK then the man replied back "Ok, well I better go now, there is a woman waiting for the phone-box." I chuckled to myself. This man has no idea that he will not be going home. Just as he opened the door I heard a noise behind me. I knew who it was even before I turned my head, my Mother. She was standing right behind me giving me that look she used to give me when I was little and had accidentally almost bitten the next door neighbour's children. That disappointed look that just made me feel like a child again. "Excuse me." The man that I was about to kill said. I turned back around and saw the look of fear and horror on his face. The look that gave me such pleasure to see on the faces of my meals. "Oh my God! What are you?!?" He whimpered with shock.

"BOO" I shouted into his face and he ran down the street screaming for help. I was about to chase him and forget all about my mother standing right behind me watching what I did. But before I could my mother put her hand on my shoulder to stop me

"Don't. Leave him be. You have done enough to him." My mother said in her oddly calm voice. She was always like that; calm. Never stressed or was scared. Just calm and collected. I shook her hand off.

"What do you want, Mum. Why are you here? What do you want from me?" I said.

"I know that your brother came to see you, told you that I wanted to talk to you"

"And?" I asked in a bored tone.

"And I know that you were not going to come" She said in that annoyingly calm voice.

"Wow, my family has gone and gotten all smart and physic while I have been gone." I said in a sarcastic voice. "I haven't wanted to talk to you in almost a year, what makes you think that I would want to talk to you now?"

"I am not here for you to talk to me; I am here because I need your help." My mother said.

"What on Earth would YOU want MY help for? You guys haven't wanted my help for anything in a long time so why now have you come to ask for it?" I asked

"It's your sister. She is going through some changes and she won't talk to me about them but I remembered the way you were with your brother."

"Mum, if you can't handle a teenage girl going through puberty then why would I be able to?"

"Not puberty Anna. I don't know what is wrong with her but she can't handle her abilities anymore. She is getting in trouble at school for being aggressive and I don't know what to do. Will you help her? If not for me then for your sister?" She asked. I listened for even the slightest hint of fear or anything in her voice and I found nothing. She was as calm as ever.

See my mother would be the perfect predator because she shows no emotion in her face or voice. She looks and sounds like an angel and is almost to perfect. But when she met and married my father she gave up her vampire predator life and took on the life of a housewife living with the human and hid her vampire ways.

"I will think about it. Now leave me alone." I said to my mother as I turned around and walked back down the street.

As I was walking down a dark alley way my watch started to beep. The alarm was signalling that the sun would be coming up soon. I was so busy thinking that I couldn't smell it. I sniffed. There it was as clear as day (pun intended) the scent of the hot, bright sun. So I turned around and walked to my blacked out windowed silver La Beron and drove home, went into the basement and went to sleep on a mattress in my very small, dungeon-like bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off again, meaning that it was sunset and it was time to get up. I got up of my bed and throw open the curtains cautiously just in case the sun hadn't fully gone down. No use getting fried by the sun before I'd even had breakfast. I put on my read summer dress and ran a hairbrush through my glossy black hair. My eyes were a sky blue with flecks of green through them, my teeth were perfectly straight and a brilliant white and my skin was pale like snow with perfectly proportioned blood red lips. I looked like a vampire and sounded like a vampire, walked and talked like one so what was the point in hiding it. I was never any good at hiding the fact that I was a hunter by nature, my parents and siblings somehow did but I never could then the day that a human vampire hunter killed my gentle kind dad who had never killed a human being in his life but they still stuck a stake through his heart and killed him, I just couldn't handle it so the hatred of humans took over and I began to hunt them for revenge and then I couldn't stop. It was like a drug, once I began I couldn't give it up so I continued to feed on humans and that became who I was, a killer, that's how my family and friends feel about me. That's how they see me, who they see me as and I am not going to change who I am now, my way of life just to make them happy.

Once I was dressed I thought that it was probably time I faced my family and went to see my sister. No matter how much I hated my family, I loved my sister. She wasn't like the others, she accepted me for who I was, she didn't try to change me or didn't look down on me because of what I did and I loved her for it. And something was obviously wrong so I had to talk to her but I wasn't going to let my mother know that I went there.

When I arrived at my mother's house I parked my car further up the street and walked back to the house. I saw that my sister's window was open; she obviously knew I was coming. See my sister was sort of physic, she knew things were going to happen before they happened. So I walked up to her window and climbed silently in the window. The room was dark but using my vampire vision I could see the furniture in the dark. The room was almost exactly like I remembered it, the mirrored dresser on one side of the room and the antique sofa on the other and the bed on the back wall. I could see the shape of my sisters sleeping body in the bed under the covers, so I walked over and pulled the doona down.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice from behind me saw, at first I thought it was my mother and I was sprung but when I turned around I saw my younger sister looking at me. I was startled if she was there who was in the bed, so I looked down and saw that it was just a pile of pillows.

"I could ask you the same thing?" I said gesturing to the pillows. My sister laughed.

"Well I couldn't let mum know I wasn't sleeping, she is worried enough as it is. I suppose she came and asked you to talk to me. I am so sorry Anna, I didn't know that she would pester you about it but I am fine, I swear."

"Yeah? I am not so sure, Laura, look at you, you look awful. And where were you going anyway?" I asked looking at my poor younger sister. I could tell that she wasn't herself; her hair had gone from the beautiful dark, shiny auburn to a dull, wispy red. Her eyes had also changed from the usual brilliant green to a dull green, and they had a far-away, hurting look.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Fine I will tell you but you have to come with me first." She said as she turned around and began to climb out of the window I had just climbed in.

"Where are we going?" I said as I started to follow her. Once I was out of the window I turned around and couldn't see Laura anywhere. "Hey, where are you?" I called out hoping to hear an answer.

"Over here. Come on slow poke" a voice called from the footpath. Then I saw my sister in the moonlight. She looked like the old version of herself, she looked like a hunter. I gasped with shock as the truth dawned on me. My sister was like me. That's why when she wasn't in the moon she looked sick, just like I did when I first began to hunt humans. I ran over to Laura and grabbed hold of her arm. "Why? Why?" I kept repeating.

"Because. I saw you before and after you began to kill and you looked so miserable before but after dad died and you turned into a hunter you looked almost happy. You became so strong and graceful that I just wanted to be like that. I didn't want to have to hide my true identity anymore. I am sick to death of mum telling me what to do, having Vlad put so much pressure on me to be like the rest of them that I just cant do it anymore." She answered with a glint in her eye that just made her look almost scary.

"Is that why mum came to me, to help you?" my sister nodded "She realised that she cant control who we are anymore?" once again my sister nodded. Then I heard the smallest sigh from someone behind me. I turned and at the doorstep was my mother dressed in a silky white nightgown. "I was afraid of this." She said to herself before floating (there is no other way to describe the way my mother walks) other to us. She bent down and kissed my sister on the head "My dear daughter, I suppose this means that you will be leaving us now." She said.

"Yes mother, I am very sorry for everything I put you through" Laura replied.

Then my mother turned to me, "Look after her, Annabelle. She needs your guidance. You will both help each other through this dark age that is coming" and with that she kissed me too on the top of the head and turned back towards the house and went in the door. I was sure I saw a small tear slide down her perfect emotionless face.

"Where to now?" Laura said with so much excitement in her voice that she was almost squealing. I smiled at my sister "First we have to get you some different clothes; you look like you are a homeless man. Mum cannot have dressed you in that; even she has better taste than that." I said once again looking my younger sister up and down. A blush rose on her face before she answered, "Well actually I picked these out myself."

"I thought so" I chuckled. "Come on, we will call into my place before we go anywhere, get you some clothes that don't make you look like a bag-lady."


	3. Chapter 3

Once my sister had put on the clothes I picked out for her, a black mini-skirt with a white belt and a white singlet top that fit her perfectly, I got out my favourite pair of boots. They were black with a silver circle printed on the side that symbolises women, or the female force.

Once Laura was dressed I decided to take her out on a hunt. So I drove to the state park where there was bound to be a jogger or someone there. Unknown to me there was somebody else there, somebody that I didn't want to meet up with again.

I walked into the moonlit park and immediately caught the scent of a human. I called my sister over and we both set off towards the smell. I thought I heard something from further back and went to check it out. "Stay here. I'll be right back" I told Laura.

"OK' I heard her reply from behind me. _What is that?_ I asked myself as I edged further and further into the trees and then I smelt it. It was a trap. I quickly turned around and started to walk towards my sister "Come on, we have got to go. A hunter knows we are here" I called out to where my sister was standing only 5 minutes ago. But when I got there she was gone. "Laura! Laura!" I called but got no reply "oh my God what have I done" I said "I should never have brought her here, I put her in unnecessary danger" Then I heard a scream from behind me. It was my sister "Laura? Its ok I'm coming" I called out hoping that she would hear me and I ran towards where the screams were coming from. And that's where I saw my younger sister in a heap on the ground. I ran over to her. "Laura? Can you hear me? Oh please be able to hear me"

"She can't hear you, you know" a male voice said from behind me. I turned and immediately saw my worst nightmare. A hunter. "What do you want from me? You kill my father and now you hurt my sister, they haven't done anything" I spat at the hunter that had been my friend so long ago.

See the vampire hunter that had killed my father had once been my friend. When I was a child I had only one good friend. His name was Darren. He was a small boy, always being picked on by the bigger kids in our class. I was the beautiful girl that everyone was afraid to be friends with. Whenever I was near anyone alarm bells would ring in there brains and the self-preservation switch would turn on in there brain and they would immediately steer clear of me, so I had no friends. Then one day when some bullies were picking on small, little Darren I stepped in, told them to leave him alone and we were best friends from then on, until one day when we were out in the playground, it was about grade 6, Darren got a phone call from his mother to say that his father had been brought in to the hospital because he had been bitten by what looked like a snake on the neck. I immediately knew what it was when Darren told me, it was another vampire coven that had obviously moved in and was out hunting. I went home and told my parents and they told me not to say a word to Darren or anyone else but I didn't need to, he figured it out for himself. When he realised what had killed his father he snapped, vowed that he would kill every single vampire that existed and when he found out that me and my family were vampires he immediately stopped being my friend, he moved house and I didn't see him for many years. But when we grew up I saw him again and this time he wasn't the small shy boy that he had been, he was a strong, angry man and he was driving a stake through my father's heart.

"Darren, why are you doing this to me, to my family? Why are you so determined to kill of my family when it wasn't any of us that killed your father? He would never have wanted for you to take revenge on the vampires that never hunted humans in their lives, which had been your only friends?" I said to Darren.

"Shut up, like you can talk. You did the exact same thing when I killed your father" He replied in a cold voice. "He was a vampire, you are a vampire, and your whole rotten family is vampires. And I swore on my fathers grave that I would kill every single stinking vampire so I am sorry Anna but I can't let you guys go. Just because I was once a stupid child and was actually friends with you doesn't mean that I have any friendship or mercy for a bloodsucking leech like you now." He sneered at me but I wiped that smirk of his face when I jumped up of the ground and jumped on top of him so fast that he didn't even have time to react before his head hit the ground knocking him out. I grabbed my sister and ran as fast as I could back to my car, put her in the backseat and went tearing down the highway to the backstreets, where I pulled into my flat and put her into my bed and waited for her to wake up.


End file.
